


The End of Star Lord

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Blood and Injury, Daddy Yondu, Depression, Everyone screwed up, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Quill, If I'm not breaking your heart I'm not doing my job right, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Multi, Other, Papa Yondu, People if you know me then you know nothing is what it seems, Peter Quill Feels, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, Tears, Tissues people, ravagers as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months since anyone last saw Peter Quill. </p><p>Maybe they should have paid better attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“Nova Prime. I do not agree with this.”

 

“I understand but you are the only one I can trust to do this.”

 

“I still think it would be best if someone else deliver the news.”

 

“Anyone else would not be able to understand.”

 

“I am still not happy with this.”

 

“Noted.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Six months.

 

That is how long since the Guardians and the Ravagers had last seen Peter.  Not that they had really noticed the time going by. It was not on purpose but they had lives and jobs that they felt they needed to do. No one thought maybe it was best to watch what they said to Quill.

 

The Ravagers (partially Yondu) had mostly ignored the boy. Sort of a silent treatment for the incident with the orb.  Though to be honest, they had forgiven the kid less than a month after. Peter had always been pulling stunts and getting his ass in trouble since he was little. However they did not realize this time would be different without the kid there on the ship to remind them.

 

Drax had returned to his home world to help with repairs and rebuilding.

 

Gamora had learned that a group of her people from her home world had survived. She had gone to meet with them and promptly cried for the first time in years when she discovered her sister. Her baby sister who she had thought died with their parents was alive.

 

Rocket had gone with Groot back to his home world. It was suppose to be a short visit but it ended up being more of an extended stay.

 

Everyone had only reunited on a small colony due to a call from Nova Prime. The Ravagers had been informed about a large sum of units that they would be receiving so of course they were there as well. However if they knew the reason for the sum..

 


	2. Units and a Angel of Death

 

 

 

 

 

A veiled woman, dressed head to toe in black was sitting in a chair. This was whom they were supposed to meet. The location, a dirty and rough bar, may not have been the best choice. The tension could have been higher, but the recent reunion was making things a bit easier.

 

Once everyone had arrived and were accounted for, Yondu began the negotiation. “So my dear, where are these units we were promised?”

 “I think you might want to hear what I have to say first.” the woman said. Her voice was soft but just slightly cold.

 

 “I think not lady. Fork ‘em over.” Rocket snorted.

 

“I have a question first.” she said, her hands folded neatly in her lap. “When was the last time any of your bands of brothers laid your eyes upon Star Lord?”

 

 

“Quill… what the fuck has the boy done now?”

 

“He can get his own ass out of trouble.”

 

“Best just fork over the dosh, dovey.” Kraglin sneered as his fingers played over the hilt of his knife. The woman made an audible sigh before reaching to pass on the units.

 

“Thank you.” Yondu said as he watched the account balances change. “What the fuck?!” he exclaimed. The rest of the team looked up at their captain. “Fucking four billion units?”

  


 

“That is the joint account for the Ravagers, is it not?” she asked. Yondu nodded his head.

 

“Good.”

 

Gamora and several other of the Guardian's coms blinked, alerting them to the deposits that been moved to their accounts.

Gamora looked at her own balance. “What the fuck is this?” she demanded.

 

“Your units.” the mysterious woman stated. “And a second deposit to at fund that was created in your name to help your people.” She shifted a bit in her chair.

 

“There has also been a fund set up for the Destroyer’s world. Mr. Drax, you will notice a fund has also been set up in the name of your wife and daughter to help and widows and orphans from your home as well as anyone else you deem acceptable for assistance.”

 

Drax checked his com and attempted to school his face into a mask of indifference. He shifted slightly closer to Gamora who also moved closer to him.

 “What the fuck is this in mine and Groot’s account?” Rocket demanded. He watched as Groot’s eyes widened as he leaned over to read what was scrolling across Rocket’s com screen.

“There is enough units there to take care of yourself and Groot for the rest of your lives.” she explained simply. “Though a fund was set up to help any other worlds that are losing their native planet life. I was under the impression that Mr. Groot has discussed, yes?” she said with a slight edge of confusion.

 

“I am Groot?”

  
“Explain now.” Rocket translated for Groot. He held tight to his com and jumped just slightly at the sound of a glass shattering on the floor. All eyes traveled to Kraglin who was sitting with an empty hand. He had dropped his drink after checking his own account.

 

“That’s… why the fuck?” he spit out.

 

The woman in black shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “Mr. Quill has been doing a bit of planning and some work.” she said quietly.

 

“Why now?” Yondu asked.

 

“That is why I am here. I have news.” she said simply.

 

“What? The boy got cold feet and is too scared to tell us himself?” Yondu chuckled. He was trying to hide his unease at the whole situation.

 

 

“No one has given me an answer to my question.” she said again. “When was the last time anyone of you saw Starlord?”

 

There was the sound of shuffling, as the group assembled looked at the ground. Most of them were hiding their embarrassed looks.

 

Yondu finally found his voice again. It was softer and less demanding than usual. “What’s wrong with the boy?”

 

Kraglin went pale. He finally was able to place who the woman in black was. He cleared his throat.

 

“Angel de la Mort.” he muttered.

 


	3. No more

 “I didn’t think that anyone remembered that.” she chuckled, hearing Kraglin’s mutter.

 

“No… no… the boy… he’s fine.” Kraglin said sharply.

 

 His crew looked at him confused and Yondu narrowed his eyes as it took him a moment it understand why Kraglin was so upset.

 

“What the fuck is going on with Quill.” Gamora demanded. She pulled out her blade. “Where is he?”

 

 Several Ravagers aimed their guns at her in response.

 

“He is still on Xander.” came a calm reply. “Though, for how much longer is unknown.”

 

“Why did he not accompany you?” Drax demanded.

 

“He could not make that choice.” came the reply.

 

“Why the hell not?” Rocket asked firmly.

 

“If you would not mind…. I would like to finish. Without further interruptions.” the woman said.

 

The group found themselves quieting down and giving her their full attention. The woman in black took in a deep breath and cleared her throat.

 

 “My name is Angel de la Mort. I am here to inform you that the terrain known as Peter Jason Quill, also known as Starlord, is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me yet? :P


	4. Disbelief

After a momentary pause of quiet, it was the leader, Yondu who finally found the nerve to speak.

 

“This is not fucking funny.” he growled. He whistled for his arrow and set it to hover a few inches from Angel de la Mort’s face. She shook her veiled head.

 

“I am not joking Captain Udonta. The stipulations of the transfer of the units was to take place at the time of Mr. Quill’s death.” she said matter of factly.

 

“Where did the boy get all these units?” someone asked. “It’s ten times what we lost with all that business with the orb. And that’s not counting what he gave his… so called friends.” the voice spit out.

 

“It is not my place to tell of the origins of the units. I can however, provide proof of Mr. Quill’s death if there are any doubts. I should expect that you would believe me, considering it was Nova Prime herself who contacted you for this meeting.” The woman in black squared her shoulders a bit more and continued. “You should also understand this is not a game. I do not wish to be the one delivering this information. However, I am. I will now finish what I came to do. There are several letters I need to deliver as well as a few items that need to be distributed…”

 

“Items?” Kraglin interrupted.

 

Ms. de la Mort nodded her head as she reached into the bag at her feet. She pulled out a small bundle wrapped in a red cloth for protection. She placed them on the table in front of her and slowly peeled back the layers. Nestled in the protection were two things that Yondu and his men knew that Peter would have never parted with. His mask and his Walkman.

 

“I was instructed to give these to you, Captain Udonta.” she said.

 

Her gaze shifted to Rocket and Groot and she nodded.

 

“The Milano was paid in full. Mr. Quill used funds from his writing. If there is any further claim on the vessel financially, there are funds to settle the debts. His only further instructions regarding it, Mr. Rocket were…. “ she paused for a moment as if she was searching her memory for a phrase. “Yes… you try not to blow it up.”

 

There was a silence with nothing more than a small sniffle coming from the creature. Finally Gamora broke the moment.

 

“You said something about letters?” she asked with just a bit less venom then was usually in her voice.

 

 

The woman in black turned her attention to the bag at her feet again, and caught a swift motion out of the corner of her eye. She said nothing as she noticed Kraglin holding the Walkman and the mask that had just been on the table. He held them tightly and his crew knew better than to stare at their first mate. They understood he was trying to keep calm. They were more amazed that their captain hadn’t exploded yet. But they weren’t sure how long that would continue.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot said. He stepped closer to the table and reached out some. The woman jerked back slightly.

 

“Please.” she said softly. “This is hard enough.”

 

She placed several letters on the table top. Each one was labeled with a Guardian’s name in Peter’s script. There was one for each Yondu and Kraglin as well. The woman turned back to her bag and pulled out a bell jar that held a small plant in it. It looked less than alive, closer to dead. However there was a twitch, a small movement as she held it out to Groot. He took it in his grasp, letting out a small sad noise.

 

“Is that….?” Rocket asked.

 

 “It is. It is the last…” the woman began to say. She took a moment to clear the emotion out of her voice before continuing.

 

“Mr. Quill said that if anyone could help it… excuse me… her, that Mr. Groot would be the one to do so. He said that Mr. Goot was able to keep the plants alive on the Milano.” she smiled sadly. “They are beautiful and moreover, she is alone. Not even the collector desired her. Personally, I do believe that might have more to do with Mr. Quill threatening to destroy his collection again.” she offered with a chuckle.

 

“I am Groot.” the large tree like creature stated.

 

“Mr. Rocket, Mr. Groot’s letter is in with yours.” she said before folding her hands in her lap again.

 

 “Is there more? A will or something?” Drax said, eyeing his letter but not touching it.

 

“There is.” she said with a nod. “However, it’s not something on paper. It’s… something to play.” she clarified. She moved again, reaching into her endless bag and pulling out a vid player.

 

“How did the boy die?” Yondu asked. He had been unnaturally quiet and the women let out a small sigh, her shoulders sinking a bit.

 

“Did you know that Terran’s blood is red? That their bodies contain what appears to be more blood than anything else?” she asked off handedly as she set up the video player. “It seems that even a few small cuts on their arms does a significant amount of damage?”

 

“Why the fuck are you rambling?” Yondu snapped.

 

“Mr. Quill took his own life.” she said quietly.

 

“Your….No. Petey wouldn’t.” Yondu said in disbelief. “I know that damn boy. No.”

 

“Then where were you?! Where were any of you?” she demanded. Her voice was rising and her formidable control was slipping away fast. She was upset and now standing at the edge of the table, gripping it tightly.

 

“We…..” someone began to say.

 

 

“I don’t want to fucking hear it!” Angel de la Mort snapped, cutting the speaker off. She slammed her hand on the table and began to play the video. All the eyes in the room focused on the video. Peter’s face appeared but he didn’t look well. He looked like hell and clearly exhausted.

 

 “Well… if you are watching this… if someone is playing it, I sure hope to hell that everyone is there. I would hate to have to repeat myself.” Peter said with a slight chuckle. His voice was strained and tired. “Then again, you might all be partying it up. Because if you are indeed watching this, then I am dead.”


	5. Rocket and Groot

Yondu fell back into the chair that was behind him with enough force to make it groan. Kraglin found a space on the floor, rocking just slightly while still clutching Peter’s helmet and Walkman to his chest. No one said a word.

  
Peter looked terrible. His set his chin on his hand as he looked at the camera. His shirt sleeve had ridden up some and exposed a bandaged wrist. The white of the dressing was stained red with his blood and clearly needed changing.

 

“Part of me is hoping that I died a glorious death. Or that I went down fighting. Even in a stupid drunken brawl.” he said with a smirk. “Although I doubt it.” He sighed a little before noticing his wrist and pushing up his sleeve to inspect it. “The last few months have been kind of rough. I understand it. Everyone there has their own lives. I’m not a Ravager anymore, so I’m not really welcome there. Though I think at this point, hearing someone threaten to eat me on a daily basis would be a nice change of pace.”

 

Peter took a breath as he began to undo the bandage around his arm. As his flesh is exposed, the clearly red and angry wound is surrounded by fresh scars. He pulls close a few things and begins to care for it as he speaks.

 

“Okay… so you aren’t gathered to listen to me whine. You all heard enough of that while I was alive.” He let out a laugh that was empty. “So, if everything has been done right, then Angel de la Mort has told you everything you need to know. Hey, Kraglin, thanks again for telling me about them. I figured they would be a hell of a lot better than hearing the news from some stuffed shirt officer from Nova.”

 

 “Didn’t tell you about them for you to end up dead…. You idiot.” Kraglin murmured to himself. He held on even tighter to the Walkman and the mask.

 

“I got to really talk to her a bit.” Peter said. “You’re right. The Coven would be just as stiff and emotional. But Kraglin, you could have told me they were Empaths. Or at least the one I met is.” Peter’s attention was still on his wrist and he began to wrap it again in a clean bandage. His voice was slightly thoughtful as he spoke. “She’s nice enough though. Once you get past the whole half dead- half alive thing.”

 

 “Well… you’ve probably figured that out by now. Especially if you’ve stuck around to watch all of this. I’m not sure if anyone will.” Peter shook his head. “I only agreed to record this damn thing as a part of her agreement to carry out my last wishes for when I bite the dust. So, I’ll have to explain some things about the units and so on. Oh! And Groot… I’ve been calling her Lilly. She’s pretty sweet…. But she’s got fangs. She’ll snap if she’s irate. So you’ll need to watch out for that.”

 

Groot made a small noise. He looked down to see that the little plant under the glass had seemed to have perked up a bit at the sound of Peter’s voice. Her fangs did indeed appear as she gave a small demonstration of her jaw snapping ability.  Rocket looked over at her and nodded his head at the choice of name. She did indeed resemble a black lily.

 

 “So… where to start?” Peter asked. He had planted his hand on his chin again, but his focus was distant.

 

“I guess I should start with Rocket and Groot, since I brought up Lilly.” Peter nodded his head a bit. “I found her in one of those rare plant shops we’ve stopped in before. The ones that Groot likes. The owner was more than happy to be rid of her. She kinda reminded me of a few plants that Groot had mentioned before. Ones that he’d seen on other planets and had been killed off or died out. Though Lilly, she’s proved to be pretty sweet. To me at least. She’ll nip at you when she’s angry but I’ve only been bit a few times when I didn’t feed her quick enough.” Peter’s voice went quiet, as if he was thinking.

 

 “She likes music.” Peter said after a pause. “Kind of like you. I remember my mom once saying that plants… well plants on… terra, would grow stronger and healthier with music. I’d say play the Walkman,but I’ve instructed that it’s going to Yondu and Kraglin. Though… they may give it to you just to be rid of it.” Peter smiled. “If not, the Milano still has a tape deck. I’m sure Rocket could pull it and let you use it or find you something else to use.” Peter paused and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked more tired now then when he started speaking. But he continued on.

 

“Rocket, don’t take the whole ship apart, please? And be careful with her. I’ve done enough damage to her over the years. Sometime, you should ask Yondu about my first crash. Maybe he’ll feel like telling you. He loves to tell that story. But usually only when I’m around to be embarrassed by it. But the units I sent should prevent you and Groot from having to work as bounty hunters. Unless you’re bored or want something to do. As for the fund…. Well I wonder if you can remember when the rest of us finally started to understand what Groot was saying. We got so drunk that night in celebration. I remembered the two of you discussing the places you’d been. All the different worlds. Places that we had gone past that were clearly dead. Groot still mourned the plant life that had lived there and Rocket, you were bitching about how there was no way to save them.” Peter smiled a bit at the memory.

 

“So, I brought it up to Nova Prime one day. I introduced her to Lilly. You should have seen the stare off between Lilly and Dey. I never thought I’d see anyone threatened by such a tiny plant!”

 

Peter laughed for a moment and then sighed. He looked back at the camera and swallowed a bit, trying to hide his discomfort. “Well… back to what I was saying. Nova Prime agreed that doing something would be a great idea. The atrium on Xander had several plants that no longer existed in their native worlds and that they needed help. So I set up the fund.” Peter shrugged a little. “You are allowed to help any worlds that needed it. But Nova would like some input with it. You should go and visit the atrium some time. Lilly liked it, though that might have been the fact that some of the creatures there would make good snacks for her.”

 

Peter smiled again at the camera, but his focus was long away. A small smile played at his lips for a moment before fading away. His attention was caught by the sound of a buzzer in the background and he sighed.

 

“I’ll be right back. Drax… Gamora… I’ll explain your part when I return.” The screen blanked out and the sound that left Rocket’s lips could only be described as something not human. But everyone knew it was the sound of mourning.


	6. Drax and Gamora

To everyone present, it felt like forever before the screen flicked back on and Peter’s face appeared again. It really had only been a few minutes. He had Lilly on his left and he was feeding her little bits of something green and dripping.

 

“Sorry guys. That took longer than I thought it would.” he explained. “Had to deal with somethings and feeding Lilly here before she got out of her pot. She’ll do that on occasion. I woke up one morning with her hugging my face. I thought she was trying to eat me until I realized she snores a lot like Rocket does.”

 

Rocket shouted out a protest that was only met with a snort from Groot, Gamora and Dex. They turned their attention back to Peter.

 

 

“So, Drax. I know going home was hard for you. You often spoke about your wife and daughter… about losing so many family members and friends when your world was attacked. It… it got me thinking about something… a memory from when I was young.” Peter continued to feed a growling and cooing Lilly on the screen.

 

“My mom… she was a single parent. She got help from some fund. I don’t remember what it was called and it doesn’t matter. But  the few messages you sent to me didn’t really stop me from remembering how hard it was for us before she died. I… I don’t like thinking about all the people on your world that need help. It’s not like your tech is all that up to date or anything. I hope that the fund I set up… yes, with approval from Nova Prime… will be enough.” Peter took a moment to stroke Lilly before continuing on.

 

“Gamora, I set you up in a similar way. I was glad to hear you found your sister. It’s good to have family around. But I… I know that you are going to help those you can, but you are going to keep searching for Nebula. I get it. I really do. You grew up together. She’s as much your family as anyone else. You don’t have to share blood to be family.” He gave a sad smile. “Trust me when I say that I know something about that.”

 

 

Peter stopped speaking and fed Lilly the last bit of meat that had for her. She was purring gently and he stroked her once more. He kept talking without looking at the camera.

 

“Drax, Gamora…. Just to let you know… I am well aware of your relationship.” His lips pulled up in a cheeky grin. Drax and Gamora blushed in their own way. “You two aren’t as quiet as you think you are.” He laughed for a moment before looking back at the camera. “I’m not upset, you know. Gamora… you are… you were my best friend. At least I liked to think so. I don’t even think I counted as a friend to you or Drax. Did I?”

 

Peter shook his head.

 

“I… I’ve counted all of you… all of the Guardians as my friends. It’s part of why I didn’t make a big fuss when everyone went their own ways. It would have been selfish of me to try and make you guys stay around. Or come back.” He closed his eyes. “What was it you said once Gamora? That I’m a fool and I don’t learn anything? But you know…. You’re wrong. I do learn. I just don’t always apply what I’ve learned to my life.”

 

 

Gamora’s gaze left the vid as Peter spoke. He was starting to look worse and worse with each passing moment as it played. Her eyes burned with tears and she brought her hand up to her mouth. She bit down on her knuckle in and attempt not to begin crying. Drax’s hand found it’s way onto her shoulder. She turned her face to look at him and he was in no better shape than she was at that moment. Their relationship was the biggest discussion between the two of them. Keeping it secret from the others, especially Peter. They were both concerned that he would be angry, but he surprised them both.

 

Peter’s mouth opened, clearly wanting to say something, when a loud crash and bang came through the speakers. The vid went black.


	7. Family

A few second later, which wasn’t real time, the vid flickered back to life. Peter’s face came into view. He was holding something against the side and he looked worse than he had before. He had clearly been beaten within an inch of his life and his one visible eye was purple and blue from a well placed punch.

 

“You know… I was saying before how I learn stuff… I take that back. I don’t learn a damn thing.” Peter sighed. “This… I just wish that I had started this sooner. That I had done this before. I…”

 

“Peter…” a voice came from off screen, cutting him off. “What are you doing?”  

 

The noise of all the Ravager’s head snapping up in unison was almost deafening. Each and everyone of them recognized that voice.

 

“Just recording… some stuff.” Peter said reaching blindly to turn off the recorder. He managed to dim the camera but he didn’t turn it off. There was still something to be seen on the screen but it was not clear.

 

“Peter…” the voice said, exasperated. “I brought you here to recover and try to relax. I also told you to stay in bed.” Peter gave the speaker a small smile.

 

“You are almost as bad as Kraglin when it comes to mothering me.”  Peter teased.

 

“Keep it up and I will call him.” the voice threatened. “I still think that I should. Peter… I haven’t seen you like this since you were sixteen and that job went so bad….”

 

Peter’s face blanched.

 

“Yeah…” he said swallowing hard. “I still don’t understand why they didn’t leave me for dead.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“Ravagers we may be Peter. Or were  in my case. But we are a family.” Peter shifted in his seat and the voice came into the shot.  The woman’s face was half covered by her hair. She took a seat next to Peter and spoke softly to him.

 

“Peter… no one would ever leave you on purpose. I’ve told you that a thousand time and I will remind you a thousand more until you get it through your thick head and start believing me.”

“I disagree.” Peter said. “I mean… come on. I haven’t heard a word from any of them in some time.” Peter ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, making the ginger locks stand up on end.

 

“You know how the captain gets. He’s got a stick up his ass almost all the time. And until Kraglin manages to get it out, he’ll be all moody and a bastard. A blue bastard at that.” Peter snorted and a few sniggers of laughter were heard behind a few of the Ravager’s hands.

 

“Still…. It’s been over four months now.” Peter stated sadly. “I’ve never known Yondu to go this long without… well ignoring me.” Peter chuckled a bit. “It’s stupid of me, really. I’ll get over it soon enough.”

 

“Yes you will.” she said. “As will they. Just… you need to rest. Please.” She stood up and kissed his forehead. Her hand moved her hair back and her face was no longer shielded. Her skin was deeply scarred, resembling bone more than skin. But it was the dark hole where her eye should have been once that was more upsetting. A fair few of the people gathered together shuddered at the sight.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Peter said automatically. He yawned and got up from his seat, moving over to the bed that was in the background of the scene. He lay down and fell almost instantly asleep. The factured face of the woman moved into the frame of the camera.

 

“I have no idea what you were recording, but I do know why you are here. And Peter Jason Quill… I’ll kill you before I let you die.”  She sighed as she turned the video off.

 


	8. The Final

 “Who the hell was that?” Rocket demanded as he gestured with his paw at the screen.

 

“That’s my cousin.” Kraglin answered. “We… she and I… “ Kraglin having a hard time trying to keep calm.

 

“She and Kraglin joined the Ravagers at the same time. She left us before we …got Peter.” Yondu said picking up the answer.

 

He eyed his glass with the same disdain he gave everything else before raising it to his lips and downing half of it in one go. “She’s part of the Coven now.”

 

“She didn’t call.” Kraglin said, his voice nearly a whine. “She should have…. Our boy.”

 

The crackle of the vid starting again prevented anyone from speaking further. This time, it was on the Milano. Or at least it was what everyone assumed was the Milano. It was too clean.

 

“This… this should be my last message.” Peter said. “No. wait. Second to last. I’m going out on a large job soon…. And if I… survive…well, let’s just say I’m going to finally give into an urge I’ve had before and… just…” His voice trailed off and he didn’t finish his sentence. His attention was taken up by something on his sleeve. He picked at it for a moment before speaking again. His voice was softer. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t a good enough leader. I’m sorry I failed as a Ravager. And…. I’m most sorry I wasn’t strong enough to stay.”

 

Kraglin is almost curled into a ball on the floor. He’s like a craft wreck. Some can’t look at him, yet others… can’t look away. Yondu has been slowly shredding the table top with his nails as he watched the final portion of the video.

 

“So… that’s all I really have to say.” Peter said with a shrug, looking at the camera again. “It’s…. Just take care of my ship and my things. Take… take care of yourselves. All of you. I… I mean it. I….”

 

Peter’s mouth shut with a click and he rubbed his face. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

 

“No one’s at fault. Just… trust me. This… this is my choice. I’m… I’m done with it all. Please… just read your letters. I… I left a vid for Yondu and Kraglin. Please… just watch it in private.”

 

Peter’s hand reached up to turn off the camera, but another hand, this one having blue skin, came from the shadow and grabbed his.

 

“Quill….” the hand’s owner said, their voice soft enough to reach the mic, but not loud enough to be identified. “You need to say it all.”

 

“I’ve said enough.” Peter said firmly. “They will read their letters and watch the vids. That’s all they need to know.”

 

“Quill…” the voice sighed. “This job… it’s not an easy one. And… you were informed before. It’s a suicide mission.”

 

“And I know you have no one else to turn too.” Peter’s gaze turned to whomever else was there with him. “You said it needed to be done.” The hand reached out to cup Peter’s face.

 

“I’m not sure if you are truly brave or utterly stupid.”

 

“Suicidal.” Peter said with a snort and a small smile. “Come on. It’s best we get moving….”

 

The vid screen went black.


	9. The proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of graphic, warning ya'll about that now.

 “Mr. Quill’s body was found four days after the mission ended.” Ms. de la Mort said quietly after a moment. “I… I do not believe that anyone would like to see the images that were taken by the Nova Force.”

 

“Show them.” Yondu’s voice was quiet at first, but it grew more steady. “I won’t believe it until I’ve seen them.”

 

“If… if that is your wish…”

 

“Just fucking show them.” Kraglin snarled.

 

Angel de la Mort sighed slightly as she pressed a few buttons on the vid player, bringing up new images.

 

Death and blood was far from foreign to anyone in the room. But…. something about the way Peter was lying on the floor in the photos… His head was surrounded by a halo of blood. There was a large amount of blood on his neck, where his throat had been ripped open. His hand was still clenched around the blade he had used to do it. His pale skin was still covered in his crimson blood and his wrists were ragged with cuts. He looked drained of… everything. The boy who was usually so full of life… looked peaceful as he lay with his eyes closed to death.

 

“Turn them off.” a soft reply came from the room. It took everyone a moment to register the voice. Horuz.

 

“They wanted….” someone tried to reason.

 

“I don’t fucking care. Turn. Them. Off.” he snarled. He motioned with his finger at the vid and Ms. de la Mort cut the feed.


	10. Rocky Raccoon and Little Tree

Several hours later, Yondu managed to carry Kraglin out of the pub and back to the Elector. None of the other guardians were in any better shape than the right hand and first mate was. Drax’s strong tattooed arms were curled around Gamora’s green skin as he held her close to his chest. Groot shrunk as he moved through the night back to the Milano, Rocket cuddled tight in his branches.

 

Groot had put Rocket down on his own feet and carried Lilly into his own space while Rocket wandered around the ship. He hated how the Milano smelled now. It was too clean. Sterile. All the normal traces of a life well lived on the ship… all the traces of Peter were gone. His clothes, his possessions even his stupid dashboard ornament was gone. Rocket curled up in the pilot’s seat and stared out at the stars. Nothing left of the man that was his friend was left there now. And even though a very small part of Rocket was happy the stupid shiny ornament was gone, he’d give anything to have something of Peter still there. He considered that it would make him think that he hadn’t completely lost his friend.

 

 

“Fuck” Rocket thought to himself. He had always acted like Groot was his only friend. The only one he trusted. And now… he regretted it. But it was too late. He regretted his own harsh and cruel words, words that were unnecessary. Words that he spoke at Peter often. And he groaned a little as he thought that one of the last things he had said to Peter was that he hoped he’d….

 

“I didn’t mean it, you idiot.” Rocket muttered. He curled up tighter, trying for force away the tears. But he failed. He sighed, giving up the fight. He was already tired of crying, but he knew that it wouldn’t be the last of his tears.

 

 “I am Groot?” Groot asked, appearing in the cockpit. He looked over the top of the chair down at Rocket.

 

“No buddy… I’m not.” Rocket admitted. It was rare that he showed his emotions like this. But it was Groot.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot leaned down and picked up his friend, carrying him into the main room of the ship.

 

 Rocket looked up and noticed that Lilly was now sitting in the center of the table. Groot had repotted her into a larger pot than the one she was in when they brought her on board.

Rocket smiled a little as he looked at the pot. It was one that Peter had made for Groot when he had been regrowning. It was still small, but larger than the one that Lilly had come in. Peter had taken time to point the sides of the pot, the one that Lilly was slowly stretching out in. Rocket cocked his head, watching her. She was a lot smarter than he had given her credit for and he briefly wondered if she would grow to be as big as Groot someday.

 

Groot sat down opposite Lilly and made crooning noises at her. She returned them and he patted her pot before reaching over to pick up the letter and handed it to Rocket.

 

“Guess now is as good a time as any… hey buddy?” Rocket asked. Groot nodded his head. Rocket ripped open the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was filled with Peter’s messy writing and slowly he began to read aloud.

 

“Hey Rocket…. Hey Groot….

            I hate writing this. And Rocket… I know you are thinking ‘then you shouldn’t have up and died you… moron….’ But the thing is… out of everyone… I have to admit that you and Groot will be the least likely to be… emotional about my end. But still I considered you both my friends.

Now… you remember that mission we went on? The one that involved some of those left over bastards that made you… well you? You ended up having you cybernetics shut down temporarily. I thought you were done for. I mean I was pretty much down for the count myself, yet you still defended me. I don’t know how or why you did that. I just remembered that if it hadn’t been for you I might have given up.

Once your cybernetics came back online, it hurt. Especially when you acted like you couldn’t remember what had happened. Don’t even try to lie to me or yourself. We both know that you remember everything. How do I know the truth? Well… you had said something that I only said to two other people that night. And you used it to help me feel better. Think about it Rocket. You and more than likely Groot will know what I am thinking about.”

 

Rocket paused his reading and muttered under his breath. Groot spoke up.

 

“I am Groot?”

  


 “Damn it… I’m thinking!” Rocket cursed. “But what could I have….”

 

Rocket recalled the mission. It was one that still haunted him. But it was remembering Peter, a Peter that looked so much younger in his eyes that scared him. A Peter who still acted like a damn child and Rocket’s instincts still saw him that way. But it finally dawned on Rocket what he had said. He rubbed at his watering eyes before returning to the letter.

 

“The ship is and always has been my baby, Rocket. I built it up from a junker to what it is now. I expect that you will keep it in the best condition. Under your care.

 

I’ll see ya both soon… but not too soon… Rocky Raccoon and Little Tree….”


End file.
